


[罗莱罗]恃靓行凶

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Artificial Intelligence, Blood and Violence, Cigarettes, Crossdressing, Cyberpunk, Forced Prostitution, Gangsters, High Heels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misogyny, Sex Addiction, Social Issues, Tattoos, Trans, Yakuza
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 黑道AU，赛博朋克版歌舞伎町异装癖性瘾女装大佬莱×纹身artist干部罗登场配角：奥，米，姐，杨，吉（不能保证角色粉丝一定会喜欢）
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1.

罗严塔尔十八岁离家出走，偷偷取走家里一本账户的存款，在黄金树的某个不起眼的角落租了间店面，开始做纹身师。

他父亲年轻时靠在小钢珠游戏机赌场违法作弊发家，挣到第一桶金后迅速把钱洗个干净，投资做了正经生意，还通过线人介绍买到了罗严塔尔的美女妈妈，眼看就要金盆洗手浪子回头，过上老婆孩子热炕头的正常人生活。

好巧不巧，罗严塔尔的美女妈妈也是黄金树出身——黄金树这片街区就是有这样的魔性：所有已经把灵魂卖给了她的人，都也永远只能遇到其他寄生于这株超大型寄生植物上的人；人们想要结伴离开她，人与人之间的纠缠与羁绊却成为新的藤蔓，结果将人们更加牢固地绑死在树上。

她年轻时在相亲俱乐部坐台，嘴巴却很不会讲话，纯粹靠一张漂亮脸蛋和一条丰美的身材当托，跟老板合伙骗男客的钱。罗严塔尔父亲也被她骗过不少钱，从第一次见面起就一直被骗钱，结婚后仍然继续被骗钱；他最后之所以能娶到她，无非是因为会光顾这家店的男客中数他最有钱，比他更厉害的男人则根本不会来这种说白了就是专骗男人钱的店。

美女妈妈结婚后不服岁月和生产带来的衰老，变本加厉要做更多整容，穿戴更多奢侈衣物。她已学不会自尊与劳动，她所做的就是她从年少时开始唯一会做的事：伸出手张开口，向男人不停地要。

罗严塔尔那肤浅的父亲，命里带着颜控二字，早已为她发尽了疯，依然为了保住她而予取予求。合法生意很快就不能满足她无穷无尽的贪欲，罗严塔尔父亲的最终步上了与无数人同样的命运，不得不回到黄金树来，重新进入混乱与犯罪的世界，跟赌徒、妓女、皮条客、人口贩子和暴力份子为伍。舔到最后一无所有，他妈妈最后还是跟其他黄金树出身的女人一样，跟其他长在黄金树上的年轻男人出轨了。

出生于这种家庭之中的罗严塔尔，从小就缺乏合理的家庭教育。无非是因为脑子太过灵光，才在学校一直有不错的成绩，智体兼优。

他考大学那年，父母在家里大声吵架，叮铃咣啷，听起来很像马上要出人命。罗严塔尔把自己反锁在卧室里悄悄画些图稿，藉以逃避门外的响声。父亲突然用钥匙打开门走进来，看了看他手里的素描簿，伸手蒙头就打。

“废物，只会画些没有用的东西！如果不是有你，你妈妈怎么会变成这个样子！“

这训斥着实很没有道理。他们三个人都知道，他妈妈之所以会是这个样子，绝不可能是一个十八岁男孩所能造成的。

罗严塔尔趁乱出逃；一年后耳闻他妈妈果然死了，或者又好像他父母两个人都死了，那就不是他所能知道或者愿意知道的事情了。

2.

罗严塔尔画纹身有他自己的风格：霓虹灯照耀的地狱，支离破灭的魔鬼投影，穿刺电路零件的动物头骨。

黄金树上也有其他纹身师开店，风格各自不同，泾渭分明。主动与同行做出市场区分，也是在这条街上活命的必要技巧之一。

他的店铺开在这里，一开始自然还是黑道的人来找他更多。黑道的人对纹身内容往往没有特别想法，他们很多时候只是需要身上有一片纹身，作为某种身份的证明。罗严塔尔便被允许随意发挥，不需要与所谓的顾客需求过分虚与委蛇。

后来，这条街上的女孩也来找他画。在此处谋生的女孩某种程度上都是物品，身体不是她们自己能作主的，一般情况下要保持皮肤干净更能挣钱；她们之所以来找他，都是因为爱慕他的外表和气质。

再后来，他的画与他的脸蛋的照片，不知何时开始在网络上流传开来，整个帝都圈的女高中生女大学生女上班族都来找他画画。这些普通市民们大部分甚至从未踏入过黄金树，都只是为了见他一面才特意走出了自己的日常世界。

女人跟他画完画，给了钱，还要跟他做爱。黄金树上的妓女、按摩女、陪酒女和脱衣舞女们在店里被男客嫖，下了班就来嫖罗严塔尔。她们中的大部分都外表妩媚、性格柔软，早就被训练出了讨好男人的本能。在情人旅馆的水床上对他极尽温柔，身体火热，足以使人忘记窗外还是飘雪的严冬；而且她们都还很有钱：对金融一窍不通，电子金库里放满了只能用来挥霍的死钱。

罗严塔尔讨厌人，更讨厌女人。他看人眼光很毒，甚至带着点淬毒刀刃一样的恶意，但是总算还知道做人并不一定要把自己的观点全部都说出口。他把观察的结果反映在自己的作品中，得出的成果自然鞭辟入里，不乏客人对他赞不绝口。也有客人足够感性，甚至当场对着他所作的图画哭将起来。

几年脚踏实地的工作下来，罗严塔尔作为纹身师建立起了职业口碑，作为小白脸也成了男人中的铂金包。

有一次他招惹了某个大家族小头目的表侄女，害得她跟另一个头目的情妇争风吃醋，事情越闹越大，两边人马很快大打出手，不久就打到罗严塔尔店铺的走廊里来，眼看他就要小命不保。

莱因哈特就是在这时接管了罗严塔尔的人生的。他带人摆平整场火并，还坐收渔翁之利，进一步扩大了自己的地盘；罗严塔尔当时只是他的意外收获。

罗严塔尔记得，那是一个年轻的绝色美人，没有女人特有的柔软的胸部和胯骨，黑色长裙披在他身上就像一袭夜色做成的绸缎在流，脸上脂粉不重，唯独涂着一双红唇，一头黄金长发没有特意打点过的痕迹，形状却完美得令人窒息，在昏聩污浊的环境中独自闪耀着辉煌的光芒。

他从没见过这样的美人，在黄金树里没有，在黄金树外也没有，以后也绝不会再见到。

罗严塔尔呆呆站在那里，看着又一个杂鱼被莱因哈特打倒在地，一缕鲜血飞溅上来弄脏了他白皙细腻的脸颊，衬着他冰蓝色的凌厉视线，那种美色近乎妖冶。

罗严塔尔有生以来第一次对自己的父亲发生了一些同情。

3.

莱因哈特姐弟天生绝世容姿，却偏偏生在最贫苦的家庭。他十岁那年，作为十五岁姐姐的附属商品，被不识字的单亲父亲以贱得离谱的价格卖进黄金树。

人口买卖早就是法律明确禁止的行为，但在这片街区上，这种犯罪伴随着其他许多种一起，光天化日之下，每一天都在不断发生。几个大家族旗下控制着几十个小家族，在黄金树下盘根错节地彼此勾连和支撑，光怪陆离的表象地下是蜘蛛巢穴一般的网络；穿着西装的男人们以血缘为凭据，代代继承着陈腐的权力与暴力，数百年来畅通无阻，尽情地、轻而易举地奴役着无辜的妇女、儿童等各种弱势群体。

安妮罗杰被迫做皮肉生意；这个词听起来不很确切，但她们这种女性事实上就是性奴。她当时才十五岁啊。年少的莱因哈特实在看不得姐姐受到这种残酷的剥削，与吉尔菲艾斯一起计划要将她营救出去。

吉尔菲艾斯出身于普通市民家庭，父母开着一家烟酒小店，与黄金树隔着一条帝国大街，正与莱因哈特姐弟卖身的风俗店相对。有一天莱因哈特独自下楼乱玩，偶然结识了放学回家的吉尔菲艾斯。两个小男孩很快结为知己，吉尔菲艾斯会跟他说说正常的社区与学校是什么样的，莱因哈特听起来感觉很是新奇。

这种幼稚的行动注定不可能成功。他们俩才刚将安妮罗杰送到面包车上，就发现自己已经被团团包围。吉尔菲艾斯很勇敢又很善良，好像真的以为只要自己足够努力，就能把这对失落的天使救回天国一样，拼尽全力保护他们姐弟到最后一刻，脑袋被人用弹弓打穿，漂亮的红头发上沾满了丑恶的猩红色血块。

安妮罗杰当场吓得崩溃地痛哭，不影响她当街被人拖回店里。许多看客围着那辆面包车看热闹，其中也不乏跟她处于相似处境的人，在从她的痛苦中汲取一点有毒的快意；处在这样的环境之中，许多当局者的心灵和神经都陷入持久的麻木，只有流血和死亡还能为他们的心脏稍作起搏。

姐姐已接近发育成熟了，气质清纯，长相唯美，当时正是店里的摇钱树；但弟弟就不是那么回事。老板们觉得这个小男孩是没用的拖油瓶，又不服管教，谁知道下次还能闯出什么祸来，需要被好好作贱一下。

莱因哈特十一岁，脑子里就被植入了性瘾病毒。在古老的色情产业中，掌权者往往用毒瘾来支配被剥削者。这其中成本很大，风险也不好控制。到了电子时代，便改用这种更为便利的方式。

然后，他被安排为观众表演跟人妖做爱。那些人妖是南洋人种，同样经过跨国人口交易被买来，在帝国境内就是非法居留者，连帝国语也说不好几句，哪怕来日对簿公堂，都没有一条法律能够保护得了她们。

看客们在台下穿着昂贵的西装端着名贵的洋酒观赏贱种们奇异的马戏，纷纷抚掌哄堂大笑，听起来就像连绵起伏的猪叫一样；莱因哈特就这么在猪圈里一天天长大了。

莱因哈特有时很想要忘记这份灭绝人性的屈辱遭遇；但他强迫自己不要忘。他会永远记得压迫他的强权的丑恶嘴脸，永远记得没有实力的自己是多么可耻，永远记得吉尔菲艾斯珍贵的红宝石头发，本该在公正和法治的自由世界中发亮发光。

4.

莱因哈特对此事一清二楚：要在黄金树下立身，只能用实力说话。

他进入黑帮后，便积极地参与各种活动。独自练习格斗技巧与经营技能，一边暗中发展自己的势力。

为了快速取得上级的认可与信赖，他十五岁就敢杀人。光子匕首从刀鞘里悄无声息弹出来，从对手睾丸下面扎进去血流如注，他在寒潮般的电流声中恶狠狠地感到一种复仇的快意。

十七岁时他有了参与黑帮游街的资格。华丽的白色廓形大衣下穿着时髦的黑西装，一般人戴起来略嫌花哨的长丝巾却将他的冷艳容貌衬托得恰如其分。浑身的风度既美艳绝伦又威风凛凛，光是站在街头行走，就艳压了所有男男女女。

围绕他身边的窃窃私语也快速变得响亮起来。人们骂他“嚣张”、“狂妄”，倒不如说是讨了他的欢心。

被他充满压倒性和攻击性的容貌所冒犯的人，会说他“不像男人”。黑社会是被男性原理所主宰的世界，暴力集团追求着将自身的力量进行外在化的展示——这也是罗严塔尔这些纹身师能吃到饭的原因——而莱因哈特有这样过分精致的外表，又有洁身自好的癖好，始终不肯往身上纹身，招来这种议论可以说是当然的。

可是，当这种声音传开后，便有知道他在风俗店往事的人开始多嘴。人人都知道他有个名妓姐姐，十一岁被迫操过人妖，脑子里有不性交就会发作的病毒。“不像男人”，也逐渐变成了“不是男人”。

莱因哈特听了只是冷笑。做男人又有什么好？对莱因哈特来说，成年男人就是被原始的性欲驱使，只会利用来源并不正当的权力，一味对弱者进行无耻剥削的野兽。相比之下，女性，或者说非男性，对他来说是他心目中的神殿里安住着的敬爱的姐姐，是与他经历过同样被碾碎于轮盘之下的命运的伙伴。

莱因哈特十八岁独立，再不受家族规定限制，干脆脱下了男装西服，从此穿着女人裙子打架。自然有不要命的人笑他，但被打服了就不敢再笑了。高跟鞋起初穿起来很疼，水泡一片片磨破了又长，但与他吃过的其他苦相比算不了什么，很快就也习惯了。他也在这时放弃了缪杰尔这个姓氏，自己给自己编了个罗严克拉姆的名号。

他终于将安妮罗杰从风俗店里接出来；这一对处于过于汹涌的犯罪漩涡中心的姐弟，却还并不知道若出了黄金树又能往何处去。

莱因哈特觉得还是应该将姐姐安置于自己的势力范围保护之下，便替她在黄金树里重新寻了一处店面，开起了斯纳库酒吧。请几个长相过关、口齿伶俐的小姐，只要每天陪陪酒客聊天，最多有些简单的肢体接触，就能维持生意；安妮罗杰则退隐安心做老板娘，日子还算比较轻松。

莱因哈特只要有空，还时常到安妮罗杰店中小坐。他走进去的时候穿着一袭长裙，身材却远比燕婉的安妮罗杰更高大，看起来气势凌人的莱因哈特才是姐姐。而当他从更衣室里走出，穿着一身简单的休闲男装，依在姐姐臂弯中尽情撒娇的时候，那却怎么看都是一个长不大的小弟弟了。店里的小姐和常客都被这神奇的温馨场面所震撼，一时间竟然传为美谈。


	2. Chapter 2

5.

罗严塔尔与莱因哈特在昏暗的走廊里对上了视线；墙壁上的蹩脚涂鸦所用的荧光色料发出梯度不同的红蓝光晕，在滞重而紧张的空气中渲染成一种眩惑的紫色。

“你就是金银妖瞳的罗严塔尔？”金发美人为人利落，对他开门见山问道，“那两个女的抢的就是你？”

罗严塔尔对这种仿佛把自己视为某种物品的修辞发生一种本能的躁郁情绪；但当时似乎被那一幅又迷幻又有些恐怖的画面震慑，他喉咙堵塞，吐不出一句完整的抗议。

不可见的黑暗角落中有个黑洞洞的身影耸立起来，一个刚才被莱因哈特打晕在地的人突然朝他们扑过来。莱因哈特一时看不到自己的死角，而罗严塔尔眼疾手快，倾身从莱因哈特大腿处的皮革绑带上抽出匕首，没忘记有风度地对他疾声低语一句“失礼了”。

两把刀刃同时刺入肉体，腥热的血液从两处伤口中飞溅而出。垂死挣扎的对手脑袋被匕首横贯太阳穴，配上脸上滑稽的惊讶表情，看起来就像那种人头形状的菜刀架一样。而莱因哈特捂着自己后腰跪在地上剧烈喘息，那受伤的姿态不知为何已经让罗严塔尔开始为之心痛了。

罗严塔尔在这是非之地谋生，也时常私下练些三招两式，藉以防身。但他也一直注意着明哲保身，或者说洁身自好，绝不愿卷进真正暴力集团的骚乱里，不管遇到什么样的麻烦都按捺着自己，千万不要搞出人命。

说白了，他内心深处看不起黑社会，看不起那些跟他懦弱无力的双亲一样，不得不依存着这棵罪恶的黄金寄生植株才能活命的人。

今天他终于晚节不保，头一次实实在在亲手杀了人。奇怪的是，他心中却并没有那份空间去感到预想中的悲愤了。他甚至还感到自己胸中涌动着某种危险的雀跃之情，正将长久以来一直萦绕于他心头的混沌迷雾拂拭而去，带给他一种锋利明亮的预感：他缺乏意义的颠沛流离的人生将要就此结束了，从明天开始他会变成全新的另一个人。

难道他注定也是属于混乱和犯罪的世界的人吗？他却突然觉得，哪怕就承认这点也没有什么不可以的……

他也蹲下来凑过去，伸手支撑莱因哈特，以免他失力倒在地上。不知为何，罗严塔尔也很不想看到莱因哈特受伤倒地的样子。

“您没事吧？”

他也不知道自己为什么要对一个虽然摆明了身份很不了得，但是其实他还根本就不清楚对方究竟是谁的陌生人说敬语；而且还说得很流利。

“陛下！”“陛下！”

“您还好吧！”“呜哇，好多血——”“可恶，这帮畜生，杀了他们！”

在周围作战的莱因哈特的手下们也注意到了这边发生的意外事件，连声呼唤着聚集过来。

罗严塔尔从未听到过黑社会用这么中二的称谓来称呼自己的头目。

目下的银河帝国已完全被豪门财阀垄断了所有社会系统，居住于皇宫中的那个存在甚至连国家的象征都已经称不上。你在街道上随意抽选普通市民回答，大部分人将根本叫不上自己的皇帝的名字。但世界上毕竟还是有一个正经的皇帝活着啊？

至于道上比较常见的称呼，多数是“某某先生”、“某哥”、“老大”，更江湖气一些的也会叫“老爹”；但不知为何反正这么称呼莱因哈特就完全没有违和感。更为滑稽的是，罗严塔尔竟然也有一些想要这么叫一叫试试看了……

莱因哈特就势靠在罗严塔尔肩头喘着气，短暂地伸出手，朝身后的人群晃了一下。

“得了，别大呼小叫的，一个个全部都跑过来干什么！我好着呢。”

他又抬起头来望向罗严塔尔，露出一个势在必得的自信笑容，一对钻石般的冰蓝色眼眸中放射着强烈的光芒；如果无视他额角滴下的生理性冷汗，完全想象不到他正忍耐着剧烈的疼痛。罗严塔尔勉强没有被压倒，只是有些晕眩地呆呆回应着他的目光。

“哇~你的两只眼睛颜色果真不一样呢。原来世界上真的有这么奇怪的眼睛啊。”

莱因哈特的笑容中又加入了几分孩子气的惊喜和好奇的色彩。

“喂，你，解决好这件事；然后从今天开始，我就是你的保护人。”

——“保护人”。

这个词带给罗严塔尔一种奇异的强烈冲击，仿佛从数千公里外穿透层层云雾星夜破空而来。

他在黄金树里开纹身店，跟道上许多人都打过交道，只需要偶尔为几个小兄弟打点折扣，就能维持自己存在的合法性，不必特地找后台为他撑腰，不必定期交保护费，自然也就免除了不得不将自己的身份绑定于具体某人伞下的龃龉。

他那一对人面兽心的双亲将他养到十八岁，就算为他付过些衣食之费，恐怕也不能称之为保护着他的人——如果不是伤害着他的人。

然而眼前这个似乎不知天高地厚，更不知人心深浅的年轻人，却自称要做他的保护人。

6.

可他交给罗严塔尔的第一个任务，便是要罗严塔尔保护他。

罗严塔尔将莱因哈特抱到自己店里，用平时处理纹身给皮肤造成的创伤的道具为他简单料理了一下伤口。不够熟练的慌乱行动，和不够专业的器材，搞得椅子上地板上水池里全都是血，但也总算是暂时将血止住。

在罗严塔尔重复试行错误的过程中，莱因哈特没有抱怨，也没有喊痛，就用一种俨然全盘信任的姿态躺在座椅上，捂着眼睛发出努力压抑过的粗喘。在落针可闻的紧张环境中，两人复杂的、高低起伏的喘气声，在冰冷月光的静默凝视中交织到了一起。

然后罗严塔尔又在莱因哈特的指挥下，将他抱回到自己的座驾上。那是一辆一尘不染的豪华白色加长跑车，不得不说与莱因哈特很是相称。金属质感的流线型外壳在夜间炫彩霓虹的照耀中显得锃光瓦亮，看起来应该是刚经过了打蜡保养。莱因哈特是还有别的工作吗？

罗严塔尔试图将莱因哈特放开在坐席上，可他好像并不足以独立坐稳，立刻啪一声倒了下去，这下竟然开始大声叫疼，吓得罗严塔尔只好又将他搂进怀中。

在轿车自动驾驶的过程中，莱因哈特将脑袋缩在罗严塔尔怀中，一边掏出手机，在紧急界面上快速按了几下，调出备忘录中某一页来，将屏幕展示给罗严塔尔看，然后嘶声喘息着吩咐道：

“看好了，这是我家的地址……待会儿，你要将我全须全尾送回去……在那之前……啊，嘶，妈的，好他妈痛，操……”

莱因哈特嘟囔着低声咒骂道；他平时并不经常这么粗俗地骂人，眼下他实在太疼了。

“今天是我帮派游行的日子。我不能不在。也不能被人看出我受了伤。我要让所有人都知道：我又变强了，从今天开始，区役所大街也是我的地盘。你听懂了吗？”

伯伦希特在中央大街交叉点停下，罗严塔尔打开车门走下来，在门边侍立。

锋利的蛇皮高跟鞋从高高的底盘上砸落地下，黄金树街区中冉冉升起的新皇高昂着骄傲的头颅，四下环顾着开始巡视自己的领地。身侧的英俊侍臣抖开一袭装饰着条状反射材料的白色PU大衣，将他沉痛的玉立长身包裹起来；皮革材质亮闪闪地倒映着空气中的霓虹光污染，这整个场面为他更添加一层堂堂的威严。

可莱因哈特立刻支持不住地向前倾倒；罗严塔尔感受着怀中身躯脆弱的战栗，心间一动，在大衣掩护下默默地搂住那把纤腰，将他的新任主君接住。

他只觉得自己掌心间一片湿热；在长裙藏污纳垢的黑色绸料底下，年轻人被潦草处理的伤口想必又开裂了。

而莱因哈特不知道是出于配合还是挣扎，也伸手紧紧抓住了罗严塔尔后腰。两人就这么彼此支撑着，倚靠在他们的战车旁边。

在这片小范围的静默之外，狮子会的成员们已经身披笔挺的定制西服排成行列。帝都防卫宪兵队的巡逻车就在人群周围五十米处缓慢开过，发出醒目的红蓝白三色环状灯光，将男人们冷硬的黑色身影映照成滑稽的幻彩。车顶统一装置着高音喇叭，在循环播放的广播中，庄重的电子女声用华丽辞藻歌颂着皇帝与帝国的权威是如何不容玷污，口口声声要将暴力集团从黄金树街区中放逐出去，为市民们建立一个安全安心的生活环境。

罗严塔尔余光看到有人正迈着步子径直朝这边走来。

他迅速从自己外套内袋中掏出一包香烟，取出一支不由分说塞进莱因哈特红彤彤的嘴巴里，又取出另一支放进自己口中点燃。然后略略俯身凑近，用自己口中那支香烟引燃了莱因哈特的。

光雾弥漫的天穹下漂起了朦朦细雨，夜色中亮起来的两点豆火就迎破这帘雨幕而燃，两具刀削斧凿的长身以绝妙的角度依偎在一处，形成一幅极为旖旎的烟吻画面。

莱因哈特有些惊讶地望着罗严塔尔被火光照亮的金银妖瞳，虽然没能立刻完全领会对方的意图，却积极配合着他的行动。

这个时代的电子烟技术已经相当发达，在各个维度上都可以完美复制真实烟草的口感，又免除了污染呼吸系统的风险，因此得以以低廉的成本和价格大批量通行于世。相比之下实体香烟又昂贵又不健康，像罗严塔尔这样随身携带一包原始香烟，是一种极端奢侈又颓废，在无疑具备某种情怀与格调的同时，未免也有些装逼嫌疑的行为。

在对方走到他们身边五米处时，罗严塔尔脱下了自己身上的西服外套，像是要替他遮风挡雨那样盖在了莱因哈特头上。莱因哈特美丽的头颈部就这样被他掩护起来，只有一条白皙的玉臂露在外面，举着那支气雾缭绕的香烟，仪态很是优美。

“交给你了。”在莱因哈特被遮起来之前，他面带充满感召力的迷人微笑，用口型这样对罗严塔尔说道。

罗严塔尔体会着自己内心深处所发出的震动，不动声色地回答道：“交给我吧。”

来人有着一双不正常地向外凸出的眼睛，脸颊处却形成了可怖的凹陷，整张脸上弥漫着一种缺乏真实感的沼泽般的神情，全身都被极度不自然的体态所摆布。这种人罗严塔尔见得多了，一看就知道肯定是那种每天躺在反锁的小房间里，把自己的后脑接上几根足有水管粗的显像管，花上大半天时间沉溺于虚拟空间之中的瘾君子。即使不清楚对方的底细，罗严塔尔也能直感到其中的麻烦和危险。

“金发的小子这是怎么了？”吸毒者露出一口不健康的黄牙，带着诡异的笑容问道。

“陛下喝醉了。”罗严塔尔沉稳地应对道。

对方饶有兴味地上下打量了他们两人一眼，然后咬着一串嘻嘻嘻的笑声走开了。

7.

莱因哈特租住在一处可以俯瞰黄金树的高层公寓里，客厅落地窗与安妮罗杰的酒店隔街相对。

罗严塔尔将他搀扶进玄关走廊，莱因哈特立刻扑倒在墙上，对着弹出来的操作界面一顿滴滴乱按，一个高大瘦削的身影浮现在两人面前。

“您回来了。”

对方的声线毫无情绪起伏；接着他双眼中放出某种扇形的射线，一秒内扫过两人全身，那场面着实有些诡异。

“您受伤了。又一次。哈。”

“奥贝斯坦！”莱因哈特叫道，“立刻为我准备治疗室。”

“我早就告诫过您，如果总是不能避免让自己受伤，您就应该早日远离战斗现场。我为您经营一个如此庞大的组织，不是为了让所有成员一起分担您不稳定的风险。虽说我的服务器维护费用也完全是由您自掏腰包吧。”

“他妈的，奥贝斯坦，你这狗东西，赶紧给老子闭嘴——”雄狮应激地咆哮起来，如果不是他甚至根本都站不稳，必须扶着墙面，想必此时已经将扑过去将对方按在地板上爆锤。

“为我这种人动气，您大可不必。没有用，也不值。”

莱因哈特看上去更加气急，似乎还想与他斗嘴。可是电视墙轻巧地移开，露出了墙后的空间。罗严塔尔当机立断，将莱因哈特搀扶进去，安置在治疗床上，按照系统的说明为他安装好了治疗装置。

奥贝斯坦是莱因哈特的人工智能，职务是狮子会统筹干部，也兼任他公寓管家。

一年前莱因哈特独立之初，从费沙国立大学信息技术学院聘来一个邋里邋遢的博士生，名叫席尔瓦贝尔西，读了几年书就拿了几年特等奖学金。但是垄断着市场的大财阀旗下的技术企业们，都不肯给他自由探索他所设想的那种实验性人工智能技术的空间，这才让莱因哈特捡了漏。

可惜的是，席尔瓦贝尔西刚为他做出了第一个人工智能的雏形，甚至还未完全完成设计蓝图，这个可怜人就因为一次在拉面馆喝醉酒后，不知哪根脑筋短了路，竟然跑去围观黑帮火并，遭受池鱼之殃，被人当街炸碎，死无全尸。

莱因哈特将席尔瓦贝尔西风光大葬；但是奥贝斯坦并不如他想象中好用。奥贝斯坦的自主学习功能部分已经全部写完，他毫无疑问正照着程序为他设定的初始命令而积极行动，每一天都在自主输入输出上传下载巨量信息，每一天都在自动改进自己的算法。

问题就他妈在于，莱因哈特并不知道，奥贝斯坦的初始命令到底是他妈的什么。有可能是“为黄金树创造更好的秩序”，也有可能是“让宇宙爆炸毁灭全人类”，也有可能是“推翻人类统治建立人工智能的新政权”；反正肯定不是“兢兢业业忠诚服务莱因哈特大人”。

当初他反复追问席尔瓦贝尔西，那个外表风流的男青年也只是用痞痞的笑容糊弄他，并不肯告诉他真相，只是请莱因哈特用人不疑，务必相信自己。他们极客无疑就是一帮子蠢蛋啊——但是莱因哈特的确能做到疑人不用，用人不疑，这也是狮子会能迅速发展到今天的规模的核心要因。

对于黄金树的传统体制，以血缘为凭据的继承，莱因哈特非但是不齿，还将之视为自己必须要坚决反对的对象，决心一定要与大家族的权贵们走完全相反的道路。不论出身于哪个地方，何种族群，只要能力与忠诚心受到莱因哈特的认可，他就照用不误。那其中有席尔瓦贝尔西，有奥贝斯坦，他已设计好了将来还会有罗严塔尔。

罗严塔尔此时就坐在床边守候莱因哈特。治疗装置运行时的动静颇有些吓人，机械臂动作很不轻柔，以至于如果说这部分工作是由奥贝斯坦手动操作的，罗严塔尔也不会怀疑。

整个治疗过程不足三十分钟就完成了。将被刺破的内脏硬生生缝在一起，上了点微生物技术抗生素和激素，就等待它自动长好。后腰上的伤口被粗暴焊接起来，又将烧焦的表皮割掉。

就像变魔术一样，莱因哈特洁净的肉体从外表看起来立刻又跟受伤前一样完美了。但是在他体内深处，那想必是神经和血管一齐突突跳动，每一下都很疼的。

罗严塔尔将莱因哈特抱到他卧室床上。麻药作用之下，他锐利冰凉的双目看起来也染上了一层慵懒的暧昧。白皙精致的五指覆在罗严塔尔手背上，娇弱无力，似乎贪求着另一个活人的体温，不愿放他离开。

一股冲动突然涌入了罗严塔尔的脑海。他希望为这个特别的，在他难说是乐观或悲观的预想中，大约会彻底颠覆他此后所有人生的夜晚，或多或少留下一些纪念。

他也躺倒在床上，从身后松松揽住莱因哈特的腰肢，用自己随身携带的迷你激光纹身枪，在他那时挡在罗严塔尔身前而留下的伤口的位置上，留下了一个图案。

莱因哈特在黑社会位高权重，身上却干净得没有一处纹身，想必是他有所坚持才能做到。罗严塔尔却不经他同意，自作主张破了他的戒律，怎么想都很冒犯，会不会被他大发脾气呢？可罗严塔尔想到这里，却只觉得想要侵占他皮肤的欲望变得更加强烈了。

那是一柄黄金材质的发夹，做成纤长的树枝形状，从枝头到枝干结满了光洁璀璨的各色珍珠宝石。横在腰部和臀部交接的凹陷处，衬在洁白的皮肤上，显得既性感又高贵。

纹身枪在皮肤上留下频率规则的细微震动和痛痒，幻化成了一种另类的催眠按摩，莱因哈特就这么在罗严塔尔怀中静悄悄地睡着了。

翌日醒来，莱因哈特只觉得自己已经许多日子没有睡得这样安稳过了。他带着愉快的表情，精力充沛，将身边的男子拍醒，在对方还睡眼朦胧的时候，就自说自话地宣告了他今后的命运。

“罗严塔尔！我不收你的保护费了。你以后就为我做事吧！”


	3. Chapter 3

8.

莱因哈特没生气；但也没表示高兴。事实上，他后来根本就没主动跟罗严塔尔提到自己身上多了个纹身这件事。要不是罗严塔尔实在不愿意否定自己看人的眼光，他简直都要怀疑他所选的新老板是不是那种会被坏人拐走割掉一个肾还糊里糊涂的傻瓜。

罗严塔尔不想承认自己胸中那种没着没落的感受是失望。就算莱因哈特没反应——就算他是真的傻到甚至都没发现——那又怎么样！

反正罗严塔尔留下的印记的的确确已经存在于他身上。

如今，莱因哈特十分自然地将罗严塔尔带在身边，出入于各种场合。而罗严塔尔跟在他身后，眼睛时常越过他裙装的布料，看着自己所留下的纹身。不得不说那可真是一个好位置，使得罗严塔尔略略低垂的视线显得谦恭谨慎，不易被人冠以偷窥的嫌疑。

罗严塔尔一贯地看着莱因哈特腰际的衣褶，心情却在日日发生改变。

一开始，他还不时回想起那个凶险而充满了新奇刺激的夜晚，为自己命运的突然转折感到不可思议。

后来，他想到围在莱因哈特身边的所有人恐怕都还不知道，这位拒人于千里之外的冷艳美人身上竟有几寸皮肤已被他人永久占领，还当他是跟以前一样神圣不可侵犯的孤高帝王。这个纹身的存在在他与莱因哈特之间建立起一种隐秘而私人的联系，每每想到这一点，就在他的神经上引起一阵刺激的战栗。

从前罗严塔尔从事纹身，不过是为了混口饭吃，顶多享受一下绘制的过程。他第一次通过纹身如此强烈地感受到占有对方的实感，以及被进一步加剧的占有欲望。纹身自古以来就是一种反人类的行为，人体强大的免疫排异功能作用之下，皮肤会一生与被刺入的色料互相斗争，试图将一切本不属于己身的痕迹抹消。

罗严塔尔又开始恨。恨现在的纹身技术太过轻浮，给人体造成的创伤太过浅薄，伤痕的存在太过容易被人忘却。他开始暗中学习传统的纹身技法：必须用绣针蘸取颜料，一针一针刺破肌肤，由点及面，迫使接受者用出血与痛觉换来美丽的方法。他有预感，下一次为莱因哈特纹身的日子不会太远。

9.

那的确就是很普通的一天。

雨后地面湿滑，莱因哈特视察俱乐部时没走稳路崴了脚，一下子疼得厉害。坚持到工作结束后，莱因哈特委托罗严塔尔送他回家。知道他住宅地址的人越少越好，而选择罗严塔尔就是令他感到安心。

罗严塔尔伺候莱因哈特换了衣服，又将他放在软软的床铺上，蹲下来替他脱鞋。莱因哈特双手撑在床上，状态松弛，勾着脚尖配合。

罗严塔尔双手将莱因哈特的脚捧在怀中。锋利、美艳的高跟鞋，乖巧地轻轻踩在他掌心上，实话实说，很性感。

罗严塔尔进过莱因哈特的衣帽间，体面壮观，配得上他的身份。然而，莱因哈特如果不穿高跟鞋，他今天或许根本就不必遭这份罪。高跟鞋作为社会对女性外表施加的严厉规训之一，本来就不是为了行动方便而设计的。

但是，跟在莱因哈特身边，罗严塔尔渐渐理解了：异装是莱因哈特追求自我认知觉醒的一环，克服这种额外苦劳的过程，是他为自身规定的修行。莱因哈特自己未必能够这样理论性地总结出这种语言，但他却以身作则给予了罗严塔尔以思考的契机。

罗严塔尔取来水盆毛巾，替莱因哈特冷敷热敷，舒服得他犯困，全身姿势都酥软了，像猫咪似地眯起了眼睛。罗严塔尔不失时机，又用剃刀将他脚腕皮肤上的淡金色绒毛清理干净。

“您喜欢怎样的纹身图案呢？”

“嗯……怎样呢？我好像没考虑过这个问题。”莱因哈特的声音听起来已经有点迷糊了。

原来如此。罗严塔尔又问：“您为什么一直都不做纹身呢？”

“我只是没有动过想做的念头吧。没有什么非做不可的理由。更何况，说到底，我这条命不是我一个人的……”

具有莱因哈特这样坚定不移的人格与行动力的人，竟会觉得自己对自己的生命没有充分的决定权。若非亲耳听到，谁又敢相信这种事呢？世上的情节与人心，本来就这样荒诞不经。

罗严塔尔下针了。第一针时莱因哈特本能地瑟缩了一下，但他没有真的拒绝。不能确定是不是错觉，但罗严塔尔甚至觉得莱因哈特在为他努力放松防备。

连绵的小雨再次加大了雨势，从窗玻璃上淅淅沥沥地流淌而过，将窗外灰色的楼栋与炫彩的霓虹涂抹成一片虚妄的幻象。高级公寓的隔音功能相当完好，即使楼下就是川流不息的车水马龙，在室内也一点都听不到。

在这静谧安宁的环境中，罗严塔尔在莱因哈特身上全神贯注地完成他的创作。而从莱因哈特的角度看过去，青年男子屯驻在极近距离，低垂的双目中流露出某种难以分辨的、深不见底的情绪，俊俏的面孔形成一个好看的角度，带着专注的神情正在凝视自己的身体。

偶尔一次抬起头来，罗严塔尔就看到莱因哈特年轻的面庞上，出现了一种终于与他实际年龄相符的拙稚表情，正将下唇上一小片肉咬在齿隙中，以此忍耐自己施加给他的痛觉；冰块眼睛融化出飘摇的雾汽，略显沉重的鼻息溶解在雨声里。罗严塔尔抵御着这场面在他心上带来的冲击，连忙又低下头去。

莱因哈特那白皙、纤细、圆润的脚踝上，出现了一口漆黑的棺材。不同灰度的墨色绘出丛丛荆棘，从棺材缝隙中长出，又一层一层将棺材裹住，沿着优美的小腿线条向上攀缘，沿途开出一朵朵鲜红怒张的蔷薇。整幅画面上渗着一层细细的血雾，像是荆棘刺破白嫩的肌肤流出来的，又像是这株野蛮生长的蔷薇散播出的花粉。

罗严塔尔抬头望向莱因哈特，示意他已画完了。

莱因哈特低头看着罗严塔尔手中带血的棺材和蔷薇，安静地凝滞不动，没说话，也不知想些什么。

再开口时年轻人有些哽咽：“……给我点支烟。”

罗严塔尔掏出香烟递给他。莱因哈特颤抖地接过，放进自己口中。罗严塔尔又略一提身，打出火焰为他点燃。

莱因哈特从手指到嘴唇都发着抖；他吸了一口，并抽不惯，于是又轻轻咳嗽着将烟屁股吐了出来，手指夹着香烟，就去捋自己额角的头发，掀起一阵蓬松的浪潮；似乎也没有什么特别的意图或者表达，就是为了稍稍平复自己突如其来的不安定情绪。

还带着火光的烟灰掉落在他绸缎般流丽闪光的金发上；罗严塔尔心疼想要地从莱因哈特指间将香烟取走。

莱因哈特长臂一晃躲开了，又将手中的香烟高高悬起，从半空中弹了一下，这回烟灰掉在罗严塔尔脸上，掉在他金银妖瞳之间的深邃眼窝里。那热度不至于将罗严塔尔烫伤，却着实让他睁大双眼，惊讶了一瞬。

“……你，”皇帝的声音终于恢复平稳，“有没有什么想要的东西？”

莱因哈特也不太清楚自己在问什么；此刻，他或许就单纯只是想给罗严塔尔点什么。

“……。”罗严塔尔回望着莱因哈特，沉默了片刻。“什么都行吗？”

“说说看吧。”

“如果说我想要您呢？”

“什么意思？”

刚才还显得十分宽仁的霸主，从声线到表情霎时间冰冻起来。莫非想让莱因哈特反过来替他做事吗？可真会白日做梦。哪怕罗严塔尔说他想自己独立，莱因哈特都还可以考虑送他点资金和人马。

罗严塔尔捧起莱因哈特脚踝，侧过脸吻在那一副棺材上。闭着双眼，神情很是虔诚的样子。莱因哈特为之震惊，即刻全身无法动弹。

这时，罗严塔尔又以一种仿佛经过计算似的，十分精确的魅惑神情，将他妖艳的双眸掀开到一个微妙的角度，眼底流动的暗光像在表达挑衅和侵略，又像在倾诉敬爱与迷恋。

下一秒，一片潮湿柔软的热度又卷上了莱因哈特的脚踝皮肤，那种瘙痒和疼痛简直暧昧得令人难以启齿，是来自夜色的危险野兽带着倒刺的舔舐，在恣意品尝他柔弱的花瓣上极纯洁又极罪恶的血珠。

青涩的小男孩当即红透了一张小脸。他简直害羞得要死掉了，条件反射式地勾起小腿踹了那个可恶的僭越者一下；罗严塔尔都被他踢懵了，一时分不清嘴里的铁锈味究竟是谁的血。

“哼。想要是吗？那你就尽管来要好了！”莱因哈特红着脸叫嚷道，“但是你给我准备好你的觉悟：我不管以前外面有多少个人想抢你，从今以后你只能做我一个人的东西。否则……”他说到这里，似乎还觉得威力不够，又再补了一脚，追加了一句胁迫，“你听清楚了没有！”

罗严塔尔露出一个稳操胜券的轻笑，接住莱因哈特这次装模作样地踢过来的小腿，操纵着对方戒备松懈的身体，将他向后按倒在床上。

男子宽阔、温热的手掌突然沿着腿部线条探进了他裙摆中；而莱因哈特的下肢皮肤正因为长久暴露在空气中而体温偏低，这热流着实将他吓了一跳。罗严塔尔立刻感到自己手中发凉的皮肤上泛起了一片疙瘩。

更多蔽体的衣物被从身上剥离，取而代之的是来自另一个个体的鲜明存在感，不断侵攻入自己的私人领地。莱因哈特紧张得发起抖来，但他按捺着自己信守承诺，不要过分挣扎。

那一天，他得以咬碎蔷薇，放肆地大快朵颐。

不可方物的美少年依在他怀中，甜美的身躯和啼声全都那么娇媚动人，时而露出一种不堪承受的神情，简直令他既心碎又着迷。若罗严塔尔在他紧皱的锐利眉锋之间落下一个吻，莱因哈特却会扭过脸来，慢慢睁开眼睛看着他，又对他慢慢地露出微笑，同时发出哼哼唧唧的鼻音。

他将莱因哈特按倒时，美丽的金发就从纯洁的后颈发际开始，溶溶烂烂地涌流到一团乱麻的床单上；他又将莱因哈特抓起来，紧紧地拥入怀抱深处，那一头金子就又迎面流泻到罗严塔尔自己的肩头，迷醉而惊艳的波纹堪称慷慨地向他奔涌而来。

罗严塔尔已经笃定，率先疯掉的人一定是他自己。

9.

从此就一发不可收拾。

这是一个普通的清晨，罗严塔尔结束值班回到莱因哈特的公寓，啪唧一声被扑在床上。鉴于他们这行作息时间不同于常人，窗边的天光已然熹微了。

莱因哈特也刚冲完澡，全身凉凉的香香的，披着薄薄的男友衬衫，一个猛子蹦过来骑到他的肩头，两只硬梆梆的膝盖将他双臂结结实实摁住，就把随身枪支往他嘴巴里塞，玉手把肩头上水湿的金色发帘一掀，兴致勃勃地坐在罗严塔尔脸上扭起腰来。

整个过程之流畅，堪称训练有素，令人不得不为之叹服，果然还是纯爷们真汉子；女装大佬，意思就是掏出来比你大——罗严塔尔嘴巴都快被搞穿了；呛得他瞪着眼睛直咳嗽，赶紧对着狮子屁股就是一顿猛拍。

自从莱因哈特十一岁有过那悲愤的遭遇，他在私生活方面就陷入了长久的尴尬困境。受到强行植入大脑的病毒影响，在他日常生活的每一处再寻常不过的缝隙，与他情绪折线的高低起伏完全无关，一股仿佛来自天外那样，不明所以的性冲动，会突然钻进他的大脑，往他体内吹进无法自控的性唤起。

对莱因哈特来说，这种感受除了让他倍受屈辱之外，没有其他任何意义。他也绝不可能允许自己因为受到这种莫名其妙的、被强加于他的冲动驱使，就真的去参与性交行为。他不会允许自己变成他看不起的那种，被原始的欲望控制着去加害无辜他者的野兽。

而他为了抵御这种冲动，更重要的是为了反击这种耻辱，选择加倍投入进暴力行为中去。请别误会，性交和暴力，两者之间也不是简单的等同替换逻辑。攻击、伤害，流血、疼痛，以弱胜强、雪耻复仇、取得功勋，从这过程中得到的快感，填补着无法满足的冲动给他身心造成的消耗与空虚。

这也是他之所以哪怕反复受伤，也无法离开一线战场的理由：除了这些，还有什么能让他体会到更为真实地活着？电子时代的虚拟世界臃肿膨胀，真实感又比从前更加可贵。

莱因哈特其实也分不清，病毒带来的虚假性欲，与那种真实的爱欲之间，到底有什么不同。他宁愿认为自己根本不需要爱，也就根本不需要性。他认为他不需要跟他人建立这种关系，这样就不会有人被他那可能从一开始就不存在的爱心所伤害。

突然之间，根本不给他做好相应的心理建设的空间（当然，如果真的给了，那结果我们也都知道，想必后面根本就没戏可唱），罗严塔尔闯进了这个距离，将莱因哈特得到了——也可以说是莱因哈特得到了罗严塔尔，反正就是说他们互相得到了对方——他压抑许久的火苗就像被人泼了整桶汽油，登时熊熊燃烧起来。

在最开始的时候，莱因哈特仍然为自己随时随地袭来的情欲而感到耻辱。那不只是羞耻，而是一种包含着劣等感的极其负面的情绪。

罗严塔尔很喜欢抱着莱因哈特，在他身上画画。他并不打算把莱因哈特全身画花，只是在每次激起他占有欲的部位添上几笔。今天是香肩，明天是脊椎，后天是蝴蝶骨。

莱因哈特也很喜欢这样，因为罗严塔尔技术很好，总能让他既舒服又漂亮。但是，哪怕只是纹身枪那一点点很小的震动，哪怕他们明明就刚刚结束了上一轮，都会让他马上又想入非非。罗严塔尔画完后摸到他双腿之间的泥泞，一两句浪漫的调情也足以让莱因哈特惭愧得悲从中来。

罗严塔尔对莱因哈特体察入微，很快便有所察觉。一天他把莱因哈特按在床上，在他小腹处绘制一幅银文，然后一边干他一边逼问他：陛下，您说说您怎么这么色？眼前的画面和羞耻感将莱因哈特刺激得不轻，大哭之中崩掉底线。

莱因哈特再也懒得分辨这到底是真性欲还是假性欲，反正他是真的想要。生死看淡，不服就干，不工作的时候他们就没日没夜滚在一起，直到下一通工作来电将他们从床上拖下来。

莱因哈特有病；可是罗严塔尔又没病。他有的只不过是更多经验，精力却远远比不上真的有病的年轻人。罗严塔尔不想年纪轻轻就服老；但面对实在是有病的莱因哈特，换成谁都做不到随叫随到、指哪打哪——

但是罗严塔尔更他妈不想被换人。哪怕是稍微想象一下莱因哈特跟别人发生关系的可能，他就酸到头痛欲裂。虽然莱因哈特有严重洁癖，根本不可能接受别人。

偶尔有那么几次，罗严塔尔实在是行不起来。他试图作弊，用玩具满足莱因哈特。好家伙，小男朋友又哭又闹，又踢又打，一把鼻涕一把泪地大声骂他：“再拿这种东西糊弄我你就滚哦！”于是罗严塔尔知道了莱因哈特也没他以为的那么傻；正常情况下他也明白玩具的好玩之处，他就是不能接受罗严塔尔瞎糊弄事。

一般都是罗严塔尔受不了，但也有莱因哈特受不了的时候。那时候罗严塔尔就守在发烧的莱因哈特病床旁边，感慨金发霸主的肉体也不能支撑他灵魂深处的无限欲求，五味杂陈地听医生叹着气劝他就算年轻也要知道节制。

要让莱因哈特来评理，小兄弟行不起来，那又算得上什么难事呢？屁股交出来不就完事了吗？于是罗严塔尔又知道了什么叫伴君如伴虎；他趴在枕头里想，或许我生于这世上，就是为了陪皇帝做爱，并且从中获得满足感而来的吧……

莱因哈特满足了就睡着了，罗严塔尔忍着腰痛去客厅给他打水，以免他睡醒了喊渴——想到这里，罗严塔尔不由得在脑子里大骂自己才是真的有病。

“希望你不要太过放纵陛下了。这对病情的治疗有百害而无一利。”幽幽的电子男声响起，将罗严塔尔惊得一跳。

罗严塔尔半裸着靠在电视柜上，对大清早就西装革履的奥贝斯坦笑了笑。“大管家，你到底是想骗谁呢？这究竟有得治还是没得治，你自己心里难道没数吗？”

接着罗严塔尔重新走回卧室；奥贝斯坦留在原地看着他的背影，一语未发。


	4. Chapter 4

11.

莱因哈特对姐姐很是放心不下，但对她又留有很大一部分小弟弟式的敬畏心理。而且这心理随着他在黑社会中的地位上升而日日累加，他竟很不愿意被姐姐知道自己作为统治着混乱和犯罪世界的王者的这一面。于是他去姐姐店中做客的次数也越来越少，若不是到了思念之情难以压抑的关头，绝不肯跑去向她撒娇。他甚至还叮嘱自己旗下的组员，在重点关注安妮罗杰安全的同时，又要对她身边的网络三缄其口，不要使乱世中的杂务打搅到她的安宁。

潜移默化之中，不知从何时起，罗严塔尔成了三不五时去给安妮罗杰看场子的专员。或许是狮子会内部口耳相传，都已经将他默认为“皇妃殿下”，因此觉得他理应负责管好陛下家内之事了吧。

不止莱因哈特畏惧安妮罗杰，其实罗严塔尔也怕。如果说莱因哈特的怕还可以找出理由，而罗严塔尔根本就不知道自己身为黄金树最具实力团体的有为干部，到底为什么要害怕一个温柔娴静的纯美少妇。毕竟，安妮罗杰虽有与莱因哈特一母同胞的美貌，却毫无他那种锋芒毕露的攻击性。然而她身上那种隐隐约约的威压感，倒不如说正是从这种完全相反的包容性中生发出来的。

罗严塔尔到安妮罗杰店里时，会开一瓶小酒，然后坐到默默喝完，一边眼观六路耳听八方，注意店内与附近街道的情况。有时也与小姐和客人们闲谈两句，既是融入环境，也为收集情报，唯独始终不与安妮罗杰搭话。

安妮罗杰则早在罗严塔尔第一次到店时便注意到他。“金银妖瞳”在黄金树的女从业员圈子里声名远播，安妮罗杰亦有耳闻。虽然是初次谋面，又没有正面交流，安妮罗杰也凭借自己对男性的洞察力而立刻认出他来。发觉他与莱因哈特关系似乎并不一般，也没花上多长时间。虽然这种直觉究其来源可以说是一种可悲的直觉吧，安妮罗杰在忙于谋生的间隙里倒也不时从中得到恩惠，因此不得不感激于它。

可想而知的是，从安妮罗杰的角度而言，她几乎没有什么能对罗严塔尔喜欢得起来的理由。她多么希望，如果世界上有一个人来爱她的莱因哈特，就应该是而且只能是那种温柔、善良、理性，而且绝对忠诚的人啊。这个深色的男人身上却散发出一种永远不得安宁的混乱气息，简直危险得让她心惊肉跳。既然他已经理所当然般地伤害过那么多对他掏出心脏的女性，又怎么能保证他不会有朝一日也想要伤害莱因哈特呢？

这天晚上，安妮罗杰亲自提着一瓶香槟，袅袅婷婷走过来坐在罗严塔尔邻席上，一边为他倒酒，一边用她那种柔情似水的声音问候道：

“晚上好。您是罗严塔尔先生吧？”

罗严塔尔整张后背顿时就炸起一片寒毛倒竖。他一瞬间就明白了，自己以前对付女人的所有手段，对这个女人全都不顶用。他为保持清醒，像猫咪甩掉身上的水渍似地摇了摇头，对她恭恭敬敬鞠了个躬，又掏出电子名片双手递给她，才用非常尊敬的口吻回答道：

“您好。我名叫罗严塔尔。是狮子会的执行干部。”

安妮罗杰被他意外拘谨的态度惊得一愣，随即又被逗得呵呵一笑，接过名片导入自己手机里，又温和有礼地放在酒桌上还给他。

“弊店一直都受您照顾了。”

“您说哪里的话。我谨代表所有组员一同感激安妮罗杰大人的大恩大德。有您才有我们的今天。”

安妮罗杰发出一串银铃般笑声；罗严塔尔的紧张情绪稍得缓解。

“莱因哈特最近过得还好吗？我总觉得那孩子在故意瞒着我些什么……”她微微颦蹙着说道；那种圣洁又脆弱、令人心碎的透明美貌，立刻使罗严塔尔有一瞬间幻视到了莱因哈特，不由得怔忡当场。

“陛下的日子很平安。请您务必安心，那位大人无论做什么事情，都是为了您的幸福着想。”

“比起我的幸福，什么的，要是他能更为他自己的人生多操点心就好了……”美少妇几近梦呓般呢喃着，“罗严塔尔先生，跟莱因哈特在一起，有没有让您有过辛苦的感觉呢？”

罗严塔尔实在设想不到她这样的问法，一时语塞。

“您一定也体会到了吧，莱因哈特就是那种只要下定决心奔跑起来的话，随时随地都能产生足以挣脱地心引力的强劲动能的孩子。但他似乎不明白，他身边的其他人是无法跟上他这样的步伐的；就连他自己，或许终究也是负担不起他这样的速度的。我时常担忧，没准在我注意不到的某个时刻，他就会狂奔着冲出天空，然后在宇宙深处，被自己引发的离心力撕扯得粉身碎骨。您难道没有这样的感觉吗？”

“您说的或许是完全正确的。但是，如果一个人具备足以裸身冲向天空的速度，难道不意味着他本质上就是属于天空的人吗？如果要将这样的人强行束缚在地面上，反过来说，岂不是对他太不公平、太过残酷了吗？如果您见过那位大人拔足狂奔、全力冲刺的样子，如果您愿意用您对他的全部爱心，来理解那种敢做敢为的行动力正是他独一无二的价值所在，您就会明白：那位大人就是一团火，只有燃烧起来时样子最美，那种光芒足以将光与热的能量带给全世界，如果真会因此而粉身碎骨，那才正是他的本来愿望。”

安妮罗杰一时无言，眉目低敛，似乎正认真体味罗严塔尔的话。

“那么您又如何呢？只会在安稳的大地上泥足深陷，眼睁睁地观望他人喋血于空中而无动于衷的人，于这世上不知凡几。”

她用柔软的语调，提出了一个极为尖锐凉薄的问题。

罗严塔尔想象着她话中所描述的画面，只觉得心似狂潮。

“我只是一介凡人。但我哪怕捐弃一身庸骨，也要陪他烧尽最后一缕飞灰的。”

店外突然警笛大作。一阵阵凄厉的尖叫山呼海啸扑面而来。前脸的玻璃门被一辆疾速驶来的黑色越野车哗啦一声撞碎。店内的灯光摇晃了数下后全部熄灭了；店员和客人纷纷尖叫着逃窜，却又被堵住了通道无法出去。越野车前盖爆炸似地腾一下爆燃起来。两条黑色人影从车后绕出，一人手持一杆来福枪，细长的枪管掩映着野兽瞳孔般的镭射灯光。

双方的战斗力差距显而易见。如果此时罗严塔尔是孤身一人，他还可以利用自己对地形的熟悉做些迂回游击，想办法与来敌缠斗。但他身陷此处，不得不正面站出来保护安妮罗杰和其他无辜者。

他迅速给莱因哈特发了一个紧急警报，当时还以为这就是他给对方留下的最后信息，心想自己刚立的flag也拔得实在太快了吧。然后从吧台上掏了几把水果刀和刨冰刀，在黑暗中贴着墙面潜行过去。

梆梆两声枪响，倒下的人却不是罗严塔尔。他看着敌人尸身上流血的弹孔，愣了不到一秒，立刻反应过来，取出店里的紧急灭火器将燃烧的越野车熄灭。

莱因哈特从伯伦希特上步下，对着对讲机秘密频道夸赞狙击手身手不错。然后高跟鞋踩着倒映月光与霓虹灯光的肮脏血迹，穿过浓浓黑烟径直朝罗严塔尔走来。

月光将那身影勾出一道亮色银边，夜色中满头金发闪耀一如初见的往昔，他的皇帝伸出手将他头发彭彭几下揉乱。

“做得真好。已经没事了。”

罗严塔尔只觉得全身一下子有了力气，又没了力气；在几番挣扎的最后，他忍不住当众拥抱住莱因哈特。

12.

本来不是什么复杂的事件，调查报告当天就水落石出。

黄金树第一大传统家族最近非法跨国交易整整三个舰队的大批货物和人口，被莱因哈特从中作梗搅黄。对方怀恨在心又无能狂怒，只好派人来安妮罗杰这里耀武扬威。不巧其中一人过去是安妮罗杰的迷恋者，一人与莱因哈特有被切过手指的旧仇，合计之下走火入魔，打算干一票大的。

他们却没考虑到安妮罗杰就是莱因哈特底线中的底线，更没想到狮子会当红的宠妃竟然也在店中。连至亲的生命都受到威胁，将莱因哈特激得勃然大怒，当晚整个黄金树一改纸醉金迷的香氛，洋溢着一股山雨欲来的浓烈火药味。

“这是对我下了战书！无论招来什么样的结果，请有罪者铭记：这是他们应得的。”

所有嗅觉还在正常工作的人都能闻到，黄金树真的要变天了。

莱因哈特将罗严塔尔带回家里，回想起早先的情形，两人依然惊魂未定。焦虑、担忧、疼惜、思念、爱恋，种种复杂的心绪在沉默的黑暗中交织发酵，两人久久彼此交换着眼神和呼吸，却无从开始表达。

终于，莱因哈特突然注意到罗严塔尔身上飘来一阵阵充满脂粉气的女性化香水味，激烈的复合情绪以一个意想不到的角度喷发出来。

他一个箭步贴近罗严塔尔，动作迅猛，抽出对方腰带，利落地在他脖子上缠成一个项圈，手中又狠狠地一拽，进一步将那项圈扣紧。

“烦死了……我难道没有告诉过你，你只能做我一个人的东西？你跑到哪里去了？谁允许你身上带着这么多乱七八糟的味道来见我的？”

罗严塔尔一下被他勒得呼吸困难，喘气声立刻变得急促，但是没有挣扎也没有反驳。这窒息感不知为何，反而带给他一种几乎是不合时宜的、错位的安全感和松弛感。或许只要身在他的皇帝手中，这就是全世界最心安理得的归处……

莱因哈特见他这样子，反而也脸红了，啪地给了罗严塔尔一巴掌，将他掀翻在床上，脱下他衬衫将他双手反绑在背后。

罗严塔尔漂亮的后背上绘着一对长着怪物异瞳的魔鬼翅膀，在背部肌肉起伏涌动的过程中，从卧室窗口漏进的银色月光照耀之下，那妖异鬼魅的画面看起来就像在对着莱因哈特翻飞眨动，配合对方情动时极为煽情的低沉喘息，看得他也喉咙干哑，浑身翻滚起一股愈演愈烈的躁动的热潮。

乘着这一对不受神明祝福的翅膀，他终于要飞起来了。


	5. Chapter 5

13.

莱因哈特不愿将工作带进安妮罗杰店里，却总还是需要一个第三场所，来与三教九流打些交道。而他带着这样的盘算真的找到他所中意的地方时，那却不是起初就出于故意。

那是一个闷热的夏季午后，百分之九十空气成分都被令人烦躁的喧嚣虫鸣和大雨前的潮湿所占据。莱因哈特从睡眠中醒来，将金发随意绾在鸭舌帽里，往牛仔裤前腰闲适地塞进棉T恤和格子防晒衫，踩着纯色帆布鞋，听凭眼缘的指引，走进了廊角一家亮着红底黑字招牌，门脸看起来极为普通的中华菜馆，打算在开始工作前爽爽利利地畅饮一扎酸梅汤，以饱满的精神状态迎接夜间的战斗。

黄金树上的人口构成，不管在丰富性还是流动性上，都远远高于一般城市街区。整个地区中看起来有着中华系血统，或者是由华裔人士经营着的店铺数量繁多；这家餐厅似乎只是其中极为普通的一家。不只是门脸看起来普通，走进去看到的内部装潢也要多普通就有多普通。反正就是那么的普通。

这种普通却使莱因哈特脸上勾起了微笑。

复合板制成的餐桌平稳性稍欠，台面上覆着一层黏糊糊的油污；客流稀少的时段内连空调都吝啬于打开，一只体型幼小的暹罗猫在电风扇吹出的气流中，绕着墙面上的装饰架上下穿梭。

莱因哈特在平板电脑上完成自助点餐后，便将头顶的鸭舌帽摘下来盖在脸上，仰面翘起二郎腿，在座椅上舒舒服服地打起盹来。

他身在黑社会中钻营，不得不遵守其中通用的游戏规则，开豪车戴名表，以向他人炫示自己的威严，并且因此得以免除更多不必要的麻烦。但是在骨子里，莱因哈特是一个本性节俭、不喜豪奢的人。在自己的住所，他选用着简洁明亮的装潢。在生活中，他也偏爱像这家餐厅一样充满烟火味的环境。

“那个，不好意思啊……”

忽然，一声软糯的呼唤叫醒了他。莱因哈特将帽子从脸上摘下，看到一个黑色头发的男青年正从头顶上有些怯生生地望着自己。年纪似乎比他稍长，却有着与一股与莱因哈特的年上黑发恋人罗严塔尔截然不同的，不谙世事的气质。

“唔……您看看，您这来得实在不巧，姜葱鸡现在没了，酸梅汤也没了……”杨威利说着说着忍不住难为情地挠起了自己的脑袋；未经打理的蓬松黑发在他捏着电子手写笔的手指之间打着软绵绵的波涛。“要不我就给您上碗白米饭？不对，我在说啥啊……唉。给您炒个虾仁蛋炒饭？”

莱因哈特愣愣地看着这个似乎不很着调的男青年。还没来得及笑出声来，他就听到店铺前门传来口角骚乱的声音。

是传统黑帮旗下的混混在凶神恶煞地讨要保护费，威胁如果不加钱就要将杨和杨的餐厅举报到出入国管理局。那只暹罗猫蹲在前门附近的花瓶架顶上，口中发出清明的少年人声，正不卑不亢地做出应对。

“杨先生具有合法的居留身份，做的也是合法生意！只会用这种方式胁迫我们，是不会让你们得逞的！”

对方见这边不吃那套，立刻大为恼火，加倍凶悍地叫骂起来，似乎还想闯进店内打砸。暹罗猫当即变身为一只伶俐的浅色边境牧羊犬，汪汪叫着将混混扑倒在地上，与他缠斗起来。

莱因哈特都看呆了。

“尤利安……”一旁站立的杨则焦虑地呢喃起来。“怎么又来了……黄金树这条吃人的街要是能早点消失该有多好……”

莱因哈特又瞥了杨一眼；这句话似乎说到他心里去了。他从坐席上站起身来走过去，对着那混混将他标志性的美丽面孔亮了一下。

“喂。你，看着我。认识我是谁吗？”

“啊……啊……金发的小子……”小混混从前只在资料上见过莱因哈特的脸，此时一见本尊，立刻就被那种超群绝伦的美貌与威势震慑住了。那只边牧见敌人不动了，便也停下了打斗，踩在对方身上，威胁地缓缓摇晃着毛茸茸的尾巴。

“什么。你再说一遍？”

“呜呜……会长大人！皇帝陛下！是我说错了，小的罪该万死！”

“哼。狗一样的东西，你吵到我吃饭了。快滚吧，你今天没有见过我。”

小混混屁滚尿流连滚带爬地离开了。边境牧羊犬活泼地吐着舌头喘气，将莱因哈特迎回店内。莱因哈特看着那对扭来摆去的小屁屁，忍不住对无辜的勇敢小狗道歉：“唔……尤利安？我刚才不是在骂你……”

小狗回过头来，用圆滚滚的黑色瞳仁滴溜溜望他一眼。“我晓得的啦。”然后又变回了暹罗猫飞跃到墙上。

莱因哈特再一次看呆了；数秒后，他扭头望向黑发的店主，似乎向他讨要说明。杨耸着双肩叹了口气。

杨是第二代移民，国籍上已经是完全的帝国人，在文化和饮食习惯上也未必就对中华系有什么特别的倾向。但他身在这条万花筒一样的街道上谋生，别人却觉得既然他叫这个名字，自然就该开一家中餐馆。这让食客莫名觉得他家口味正宗的同时，也给杨招来意想不到的麻烦。总有黑社会和黑警察怀疑他是非法居留偷渡客，动不动就以此为要挟向他要钱。

杨起初还老老实实做人，向他们一一出示身份证件。甚至还委托他自学成才的天才程序媛老婆菲列特利加，为他写了一个简单的人工智能尤利安，专门替他应付这一类俗事，也顺便统筹一下店内的清扫和物资管理等日常工作。他则可以花更多时间安安心心趴在柜台上小憩，口水在他宝贵的东洋战争史印刷本书页上流成一滩。

然而这世道要是打定了主意非要欺负什么人，那可不会管你到底是合法还是非法。随着杨的日子越过越艰难，尤利安的功能也被一天天加以完善。他最初的实体形态是黄金边牧，据杨的大学前辈卡介伦评价，牧杨牧得很好。然而做出来没两天，杨就对菲列特利加怨声载道：我实在是遛不动尤利安。菲列特利加只好又义务加班，给他多加了一个变身暹罗猫的功能。

至于杨一开始为什么会流落到黄金树来，那又是另一个很长很长的故事了……

杨的讲述暂告一个段落。他给自己倒了杯待客用的冰水，一边咕嘟咕嘟地喝下去，一边问莱因哈特：“所以呢，您吃点啥？我看我还是给您炒个虾仁蛋炒饭好吗？”

莱因哈特被他逗笑了。“为什么偏偏是虾仁蛋炒饭啊。你推荐我点这个？这是你家的招牌菜吗？”

“那倒不是。实在是眼下店里剩的材料就只够攒个这个的了。”

莱因哈特忍俊不禁。“你这样子凑合着做生意，在这条街上可是活不下去的哦。”

杨的表情看起来五味杂陈。“嗐。那可不是嘛……”

哗地一声，大气湿度冲破了阈值，窗外酝酿已久的阵雨倾盆而落。为嘈杂的雨声所掩盖，金发年轻人压低的嗓音不是那么容易听清。

“呵呵。这样吧，你以后就为我做事，怎么样？我不要钱。你只要照常做你的生意，给我调用你店里监控数据的权限，在我需要的时候随时让我征用你的场地，替我保守秘密就行。我保证不会再有任何人可以找你的麻烦。对了，还有，让尤利安的程序员到我公司去聊聊天吧。”

杨的表情变得更加复杂。“您是……开公司的……？”

莱因哈特将鸭舌帽帽檐微微抬起，骑在椅背上对杨挑了挑眉，几缕没绑好的金发从脑后的发辫中偷溜出来。“怎么，我看起来不像吗？”

杨怎么可能真的不知道他是谁。来者不善，他欲哭无泪，却只能对闯进小庙的大佛赔些笑脸。“那您包场的时候，起码得付我水电费和帝都圈法定最低时薪……”

14.

晚上八点，一般食客的晚餐时段基本结束。米达麦亚则刚刚结束了夕勤执勤，来到他一贯光顾的杨家菜馆用餐。他年幼的儿子菲利克斯正处在重要成长阶段，必须养成有规律的健康饮食习惯，因此在不是傍晚五点下班的日子里，生产前本来对他体贴备至的娇妻艾芳瑟琳拒绝等他回家吃晚饭。考虑到米达麦亚工作的特殊性，那可就意味着他平均只有一半时间能吃到家里香喷喷热腾腾的晚饭。在工作忙碌的日子里，米达麦亚就靠着黄金树上花样繁多的平民食肆来填饱他疲惫社会人的肚子。

米达麦亚是出身于帝都防卫宪兵队刑事课一系的有为青年刑警，现在也兼任内务省非法暴力组织取缔对策办公室主任。他的第一份工作是黄金树街区的片警，多年扎根于基层的工作经验给了米达麦亚坚实的履历和与之相称的能力与眼界，他凭借真材实料的本领与功勋快速晋升到如今不可替代的地位。

虽然多年在这纸醉金迷又血雨腥风的花花世界中穿风而过，米达麦亚却真正做到出淤泥而不染，片叶不能沾身。那些以为他跟不能安于清廉收入、甘愿与犯罪者同流合污的警察同行一样可以被金钱轻易收买的黑社会，往往在对他献出贿赂，或被他套出黑吃黑的行动计划后，转身就被整锅端掉。也不乏有人想要用极上的女色诱惑于他，腐蚀过无数人心的糖衣炮弹却在爱妻家的坚实壁垒上撞个有去无回。在黄金树的地下世界中，无法被收买的疾风之狼是个响亮的名号，也是个活着的传奇。

而莱因哈特在最潮湿凶险的雨林环境中长大，他所见的景象所教给他的是一种愤世嫉俗的年少轻狂。莱因哈特看不起无所作为的公权力，看不起欺软怕硬又欺上瞒下的宪兵警察；唯独看得起米达麦亚。他决心起事向腐朽的旧秩序正面宣战之后，所想到的几乎第一件事就是主动去接触这位久仰大名的正直青年。

米达麦亚起初接到署名“木法沙”的秘密邮件时，并没有第一时间就反应过来这究竟是谁；所有帝国市民都应该为之庆幸，这毕竟是一位负责任地养育着年幼儿子的父亲。然而想到自己马上要与这么一位叱咤风云的大人物当面密谋，在兴奋的同时也未免使他感到紧张。

为了缓解这种紧张，也为了向同龄同性倾诉有家不得回的苦楚，他邀约了知己好友罗严塔尔，在这家自己喜爱的餐厅一同用餐。晚上八点，对罗严塔尔来说，则是便于带着整顿好的仪容赴约，填饱肚子后即可温酒上阵的时段，因此双方都还比较方便。

罗严塔尔与米达麦亚正式相识，是在米达麦亚刚刚当上刑警之初，在黄金树调查一批毒品交易与关联杀人事件的下落时，在采访住民时偶遇了纹身师罗严塔尔的。罗严塔尔如同江上渔樵，惯看人间风月，心中又早已不齿黑社会的不义行径，积极提供证据配合调查。

后来的几年岁月中，两人又有过几番合作，彼此都觉投缘，还直接间接将好几个黑帮头目送进监狱，深藏功与名。一天酒桌上偶尔闲谈往事，才发觉原来竟是高中同窗，在感慨良多的同时，又进一步加深了友谊。

米达麦亚一直过着足以让所有男性艳羡不已的成功而正常的人生，这且不言。他目睹罗严塔尔如无根浮萍般漂泊于世，总免不了劝慰他几句。对方却总是将他好心当作驴肝肺，就着生啤囫囵咽下了事。这一天他所见到的罗严塔尔却一改往日洒脱不羁的风貌，西装革履背头无须，风度翩翩又井然有序地走进店来。

其实米达麦亚早早锻炼出一副发达的直觉，看一眼就知道这位朋友约莫并不是修身齐家、在CBD写字楼高就，而是终于扎扎实实误入了歧途，不仅一脚趟进黑社会的浑水，恐怕还对仁义的路西法出卖了灵魂，杀人越货都不知干过了几个回合，才得以在如此短时间内混上相当高的位阶。

然而身处市井最闹热处，米达麦亚却不方便直言相谏。他语气温和，试探着问道：“又换了女人吗？”

“嗯——”罗严塔尔以优雅体态入席，嘴上却支支吾吾。“算是吧。”

“什么啊你那反应……难不成……是又跟什么不得了的女人……”

“就这么告诉你吧，米达麦亚，我这辈子恐怕是不会有结婚典礼了。就请你放心喝酒吧。”

若是换作平时，米达麦亚自然将这话理解为，罗严塔尔自觉不配与人成家的意思。然而此时他却无法控制自己立刻联想到，黑道有不摆喜酒的规矩。店里空调打得不冷，米达麦亚却当场打了一个寒战。看着酒桌对面友人越发高深莫测的金银妖瞳，他怎么可能不为他忧虑，他究竟是要往何处走去？

在暗流涌动的气氛中喝到晚上九点五十，店中的其他食客已经走得七零八落。黑发蓬乱的东洋面孔掌柜终于从柜台后露头，说弊店还剩十分钟打烊，催促他们快吃快走。

“你先回家吧！我待会儿还有工作。”

“我也还有工作呢。”

“嗯，我就是约在这里等人。”

“我也是。等等……我是十点，你呢？”

“什么？我也是十点啊？”

九点五十九分，杨见店里还剩两个客人就是怎么轰也轰不走，实在不知稍后要怎么对自己凶巴巴的新任保护人交代才好，急得像热锅上的蚂蚁乱跳，抱起尤利安一阵猛薅。

十点整，金色的帝王健步走进来。在在场三人目瞪口呆的注目礼中，露出计谋得逞的笑容。鞋跟敲在瓷砖地面上哒哒作响，一个利落的转身，靠进罗严塔尔怀中坐定，对着餐桌对面的米达麦亚伸出右手。

“米达麦亚警官，初次见面。以后咱们就是朋友了？”

米达麦亚努力保持沉着冷静。“久仰久仰，如雷贯耳。都是朋友，都是朋友。”

罗严塔尔喉间不着痕迹地一笑。“陛下，米达麦亚刚才跟我谈到您。”

“什么什么？是吗？怎么说的？”莱因哈特兴致勃勃。

米达麦亚简直要被玻璃杯后罗严塔尔混乱邪恶的眼神逼疯掉。如果这个作精朋友执意要在初次会面就毁掉他乃至整个警务界都渴望已久的重要情报源和合作对象，米达麦亚可能不得不付出自己的全部前程来保住他与罗严塔尔的这段他妈的杀千刀的友谊……

眯细的金银妖瞳之上，罗严塔尔棕色的长眉轻挑。“他说我看起来像是被一个不得了的婆娘缠上了。”

米达麦亚冷汗流得像在蒸桑拿。如果道歉有用，还要警察干嘛？

莱因哈特脸色果然为之一变；可他没有立刻表态。而是看看米达麦亚，又转过身来看看罗严塔尔。一秒后，银制餐刀闪着寒光贴上罗严塔尔蓝颜祸水的俊俏脸颊。

“好啊。你敢当着我的面颠倒黑白。你去哪里学到这样的规矩？”

罗严塔尔从眼角处与米达麦亚快速交换了一下视线。然后快速滑跪：“是我说错了。”

米达麦亚连忙替莱因哈特将餐刀收好；心中却想道：这的确是非常不得了。

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
